Bending University
by megniifficent-luffs
Summary: At Bending University, were benders and nonbenders like Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang go to college. The holiday dance is only a few days away and Aang doesn't know if he'll be able to ask Katara in time, before Zuko does! Chap. 2 UP!
1. The News

Toph was tripped by Sokka (again) when he leaned against his locker to look cool for the passing girls that walked by. "Sokka what the heck are you doing!" Toph screamed at him. Sokka pulled her up, "Sorry, see that girl over there?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, why?" Toph asked. "Because, her names Nalti and…" Toph interrupted Sokka, "And you want to ask her out but again your to dumb to do so. Am I right or am I right?" Toph said. "Uh, I guess." Sokka said. The bell rang and they both headed in different directions to there class.

When all the benders were in their class the intercom came on.

"Hello classes of Bending University! Today we have a special announcement from our college president Katara!" It was the 2nd month of college for all the freshmen's at Bending University, which included Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara. And Katara was already the freshmen President. Then Katara came on "Hello students and welcome back from our holiday break! We have some special announcements for you all so listen up! Tomorrow at 1 pm the party committee will be offering sign-ups for benders and non-benders to help set up the big holiday dance in the earth building's gym! And for all you people who have been wondering the day of the dance, we have finally figured it out! It will be Saturday December 16 in the Water Gym! Have a great week! Bye!" The intercom turned off and everyone in their classes went back to work.

Toph and Aang had the same class at that time and Toph could see that Aang was thinking about Katara again. She sat right behind him and through a piece of paper at him. Aang picked it up and read it under his desk. It said, "Meet me outside the class after it's over I have a question about last nights homework. From-Toph."

After the class Toph met Aang outside the class. He said, "So what was it about the homework?" "Ugh, I lied it isn't about the homework. The holiday dance is only a couple of days away and I know you want to ask Katara to the dance to stop procrastinating and ask her you fool! You should go now because I heard that Zuko is going to ask her later today in study hall when they have the same class!" Toph said "WHAT!" Aang said. He started to run off to find Katara in her dorm. Toph screamed, "RUN BOY RUN!"


	2. Will He?

Bending University

Part 2

A/N: Hi! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first part so I will put it here! I hope you like my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar! )

-----

Aang was running as fast as he could.

Then he decided if he didn't get there in time he should call her. So that's what he did.

He called Katara on his cell phone. He listened to the ring, but he realized that she didn't have her phone with her because he got the machine. He heard, "Hi! This is Katara! I guess you've tried to call but I don't have my cell with me! So please leave message and I will get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!"

Aang left his message which was, "Hi Katara. This Aang, call me back later I gotta ask you something! Bye."

Aang realized that that plan wouldn't work. So he started running faster. He even tried using his air bending to make him go faster. But that didn't work either because he blew about a million papers.

All the students watched him run by. Until Aang ran right into Sokka.

"What am I a walking target!?" Sokka said, for this was the 2nd time someone had ran into him because the Toph was tripped by him before.

"Sorry, Sokka do you know where Katara is?" Aang asked.

"Let me guess, you wanna ask her to the dance?! Don't you?!" Sokka said.

"Okay, wait how did that spread so fast?" Aang questioned.

"Aang, Aang, Aang…" Sokka said, "Everyone even a rock knows you like Katara. Ever since we met you which was like maybe more then 10 years ago we knew you liked her!" Sokka said.

"Whatever, just do you know where she is so I can ask her?" Aang asked very annoyed.

"Yes…she is um….I think she is….oh yeah! She is in the Water Gym getting the room ready for the dance!" Sokka said.

"Why didn't I think of that…" Aang scolded himself. He started running to the Water Gym to ask Katara. He kept looking around for Zuko just in case he was going to ask her earlier.

When Aang got there he saw Katara. He ran over to ask her…

**TO BE COUNTINUED…**

**A/N: **Hope you like this chappie! See what happens next! Will Aang ask Katara first or will Zuko! Post a review of what you think! R&R!

From, Megh


End file.
